


Sew and Eat

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hand Feeding, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley focuses intently on their workLefou makes sure Stanley doesn’t work themselves to death
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Sew and Eat

“You need to eat something.”

“Later.”

“You said that an hour ago.”

“Later.”

“You can’t just keep saying later.”

“...little more later?”

Lefou narrowed his eyes at that. “What does that even mean?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I panicked and just said the first words that came into my head,” Stanley confessed. They immediately smacked Lefou’s hand away when he tried to take their sewing away. “Non!”

“Stanley, you’re going to go blind if you keep sewing by candlelight.”

“Maman says that’s an old wives tale,” Stanley countered.

Lefou sighed, rolling his eyes as he threw his arms into the air. “You’re impossible!”

“I have to finish this skirt by tomorrow for Belle. I just have to finish putting it together and then adding the embroidery.” Stanley held the fabric close to one of the candles, narrowing their eyes to ensure the lines were straight before pulling it back over to them to continue working.

“I still want you to eat something…”

“I don’t have time to stop and do something like that. I’ll just eat a bigger breakfast in the morning when I’m finished.”

Lefou clicked his teeth together in annoyance, placing his hands on his hips. He considered his options, deciding that tackling Stanley to the floor and putting them in a hogtie was probably not a good idea. He perked up a little as an idea came to him and he nodded to himself. “Fine. You keep working. I’ll be back,” he said.

“Au revoir, cher.” Stanley’s hands and eyes were moving as if on their own. They had reached the proper rhythm in their work and they knew they would lose it if they stopped now. All they needed to do was finish this skirt and they would be okay.

They had finished putting the skirt together when they heard the door open again. “Bonjour, cher,” they said absently, inspecting their work by candlelight before preparing to start the embroidery at the edges. They listened as Lefou pulled a chair over to sit beside them, humming as they narrowed their eyes. “I just have to…”

Stanley blinked in surprise as a grape was popped into their mouth. They bit down on the piece of fruit, coughing briefly before looking over at Lefou curiously. Lefou looked incredibly pleased with himself, holding a plate with small pieces of fruit, meat, and cheese. “Lefou?”

“You work. I’ll feed you,” Lefou explained. He picked up a piece of cheese, bringing it to Stanley’s lips. “It’s not healthy to go without eating,” he said, “I’m not going to let you do that to yourself. I would be a terrible husband if I did.”

Stanley blushed, parting their lips to allow Lefou to feed them. They nodded, humming as they looked back at their work. “You...are so affectionate, mon cher,” they whispered.

“Only because I love you so much,” Lefou said, holding up another grape. His eyes widened briefly as Stanley took the grape and the tips of his fingers into their mouth. They ran their tongue over his fingers before pulling back, hands working steadily over the skirt. “You keep doing that I’m going to end up stopping you from your work out of desire,” he laughed.

“I should hope so,” Stanley said with a smile, sparing Lefou a teasing look.


End file.
